


Revenge

by alexandersupertramp



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandersupertramp/pseuds/alexandersupertramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian turned to Kurt, “Anyway, if she can stand hearing you with guys, you can do the same, right?”, Sebastian grimaced.<br/>"First of all, she could disturbingly like it, thinking of how she begged me and Blaine to make out in front of her during high school… but I never bring anybody home, because it’s always me going to theirs, I’m a polite person, you know.". And even if those guys had roommates, it wasn’t his problem, since he would probably never see them anymore.<br/>Sebastian seemed bothered about Kurt talking about other guys, “Well, it’s obvious then, isn’t it?”<br/>"What’s obvious?"<br/>"Shit, Hummel, I was beginning to think you were smart…  you have to get back at her, right? Making her taste her own medicine…[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve found this old af kurtbastian one shot (it’s from freaking 2012) in my drafts, so since it’s here and apparently I went to the trouble to translate it, I’m gonna post it, why not.  
> I guess it takes place right after the third season, but Kurt and Blaine are broken up already and Kurt goes to NYU, and so does Sebastian. I can’t remember anything else about this. Enjoy!  
> Ps: I don’t know what the fuck this is

Another moan pierced through Kurt’s ears despite the headphones blasting loud music.  
And Kurt was fed up.  
Sick and tired.  
Every night, every night, Rachel came home with Brody, they had dinner, maybe watched a movie all together and until then everything was fine and well… but then came the nightmare.  
Rachel and Brody went in the former’s room, locked the door and the concert started.  
No earplugs, no kind of music, no pillow pushed on his head could completely stop Rachel’s soprano moans, or the headboard hitting the wall rhythmically.  
Don’t get him wrong, he loved Rachel and Brody to death but… there were thing he didn’t.want.to.know.  
Rachel’s umpteenth moan hit Kurt’s poor, gay ears and he turned over in his bed, growling.  
In the peace of his home there was no room for loud, heterosexual sex. This had to end.  
*  
Kurt liked studying at NYU. It wasn’t NYADA, sure, but he was still in the city of his dreams, he liked his courses and in a few months, Kurt had found good friends around the campus.  
His group of friends was composed by twelve or so people, every one different from the other, but they still communicated with enviable harmony. There were people Kurt would have never seen himself getting along with, and the best example was, of course, Sebastian Smythe.  
One day Oliver, one of his friends, arrived at the park where they usually had lunch and studied, Sebastian in tow.  
While Oliver introduced Sebastian to the others, Kurt was sitting there in shock, but he then expressed his disapproval.  
But everyone seemed to like Sebastian just fine, so Kurt tried to get over it, but there was always some sort of tension between the two of them and, even if Sebastian often tried to talk to him, Kurt preferred to ignore him to avoid making a scene…  
or throwing a fit, but he wouldn’t admit it to the others.  
Their friends, tired of their behavior, decided to act a complete cliché and locked Kurt and Sebastian in a room together, and Kurt found out they actually had things in common apart from (formerly) having the hots for Blaine, and they managed to have a civil conversation for almost an hour, and their friends let them go, satisfied with themselves.  
Since then Kurt and Sebastian got on pretty well, leaving the past in the past, even if they did continue to make jokes about Rachel or Blaine and to call each other with their old nicknames, sometimes. Their friends thought they were hilarious.  
Kurt never would have imagined that being friends with Sebastian would be so enjoyable. That Sebastian could be nice.  
But developing a crush on him would have been wrong because Sebastian… well, he was Sebastian. It was a shame that Kurt’s heart liked wrong things, apparently.  
Back to the present, that day him , Sebastian and a couple of their friends were sitting on the lawn at NYU, and Kurt listened as they recounted their night out. He’d been invited but he really had to study.  
"So, this girl comes over and she’s like, ‘you got a mic in your pants or are you just happy to see me’, so I pull the mic outta my pants and I don’t even know why she got offended!"  
"Leo, nobody carries a mic in their pants…" Tiffany sighed.  
"But, Tiff, what if I have to perform suddenly? Farther people wouldn’t hear me!" Leo looked aghast.  
"Yeah, right, Leo… How did your studying go, Kurt?" everybody turned their heads toward him.  
Kurt sighed loudly, “Ah, it was perfect… I had to read the entire book because I just know I won’t have time later, and then I had to listen to the usual Brochel’s little concert… Even if going by Rachel’s screams, there’s nothing ‘little’ there”. Everybody chuckled, but Sebastian had a disgusted scowl.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but a little yelp coming from Leo stopped him, “IIIIH Tiff, look at the time! We’ll be late to Psychology 101!”. Leo and Tiffany got up, the latter asking Leo why he would follow that course anyway, as if he could ever understand normal people.  
Sebastian turned to Kurt, “Anyway, if she can stand hearing you with guys, you can do the same, right?”, Sebastian grimaced.  
"First of all, she could disturbingly like it, thinking of how she begged me and Blaine to make out in front of her during high school… but I never bring anybody home, because it’s always me going to theirs, I’m a polite person, you know.". And even if those guys had roommates, it wasn’t his problem, since he would probably never see them anymore.  
Sebastian seemed bothered about Kurt talking about other guys, “Well, it’s obvious then, isn’t it?”  
"What’s obvious?"  
"Shit, Hummel, I was beginning to think you were smart… you have to get back at her, right? Making her taste her own medicine… trust me, she won’t like it, she’ll be so embarrassed thinking that you heard what she heard that our dear Brody will be left high and dry for a long while", Sebastian smirked.  
"Bas, you’re a genius!", Kurt’s eyes light up, "No, wait, oh my God, I could never do it! I would be too embarrassed!"  
"Mmmmh well ,nobody says you have to actually do it for real. You know those thing in the movies, people pushing their beds on the wall and moaning? I’ll help you"  
"Why?", Kurt tilted his head to the side.  
Sebastian smiled fondly at him, “Because who else would help you with this bullshit? And if it’s to annoy Berry, I’m always in.”  
Well, that and also his little, tiny, insignificant crush on Kurt… which he would take in his grave with him.  
*  
Kurt and Sebastian were right out of Kurt’s apartment.  
"Mmmmh, Rachel is doing vocal scales.. This means she’s alone." said Kurt.  
"You sure?", Sebastian chuckled, getting a slap on the nape from Kurt, "Ouch! Ok, do you remember the plan? We go in, she calls you and you moan, we go into you room and we ‘get it on’"  
"Yes, Bas, you’ve told me an hundred times. It’s not so hard, I can remember it.", said Kurt pulling his keys out of his pocket.  
"Just checking, you never know". Sebastian smiled brightly, but he got serious when Kurt inserted the key in the keyhole.  
Kurt waited for a quiet moment, so Rachel would hear them come in, then he turned the key, almost not breathing, feeling Sebastian’s heat behind him. He opened the door fast, pushed Sebastian against himself, wrapping an arm around his waist and closing the door with his foot, while Sebastian put his hands on Kurt’s hips, his head falling on Kurt’s neck.  
“Kurt! Is that you? Kuuuuurt?”, they heard Rachel yell. They looked each other in the eyes for a second and then Kurt moaned, loudly, as they began to walk towards Kurt’s room. Sebastian groaned. “Kurt?” they had just the time to see a scandalized Rachel coming out of her room before they locked themselves in Kurt’s room.  
There, Kurt found himself pushed against the door, but he sighed with relief and chuckled sweetly.  
“Did you see her face? She looked like one of those old ladies from the 1800s surprising her daughter showing her ankle to the stable boy… it was hilarious! So, quick, what do we do? You wanna start with ‘foreplays’ or are we going straight to the…” Kurt looked up at Sebastian, thinking of seeing him smile or smirk, instead he found him staring intensely at his face.  
Kurt noticed he was still against the door, trapped by Sebastian’s tall body, and he blushed a bit, his heart starting to beat a little faster. He called “Bas… Bas?”, hitting the other boy lightly.  
That seemed to shook Sebastian out of his trance. “Oh, yeah, well, I usually take long but… Berry could decide to leave us alone and go to Brody’s to follow our example, and what good would it make? So, come on.”. He reluctantly moved away from Kurt’s warm body and went to stand at the end of the bed, where Kurt followed him, taking position to push it on the wall.  
“Oh my God, this is unreal… it’s too B movie.”, said Kurt, blushing.  
Besides, being so close to Sebastian before… he almost wished all of this was real. Not that he would have ever admitted it. Well, maybe Sebastian would have had sex with him but… Kurt wouldn’t have wanted that exactly. But he knew what kind of guy the other still was, so he kept silent.  
Sebastian huffed, “Come on”.  
So they began to act the most ridiculous scene Kurt had ever done, and he had lived with Finn.  
He felt more like laughing than moaning, but he tried to be as real as possible (which wasn’t hard, if he actually thought about Sebastian doing… no, stop it Kurt). But he did giggle when he heard Rachel turning up music in her room, hah, that’s useless, bitch. He let some other moan slip out, and, after a particularly high one, he noticed he was actually doing all the work himself. He turned his head, annoyed, an insult on the tip of his tongue, but he noticed that Sebastian was looking at him with the same intensity as before. He blushed even more under his attentive eyes, completely stopping his movements.  
“Well, Seb, what’s gotten into you? You’ve been weird since we started!”  
Sebastian hesitated for a couple of seconds, then he whispered ‘oh, fuck it’ . Before Kurt could even blink, he found himself on the bed, Sebastian’s body firmly over his.  
“Bas, what —mmph” the kiss came unexpected, but Kurt didn’t reject it, and lost himself in it for a few minutes, before his brain reconnected and doubts began clouding his mind.  
“Wa— wait, Sebastian, wait!” Kurt pushed the boy’s shoulders and— wait, when did his shirt come off?  
“Mmmh, what?” Sebastian looked at him lazily, licking his lips.  
“Bas, don’t take this the wrong way, I mean, I do want to but, hum, I can’t believe I’m saying this- I like you. Like, like like you. And I don’t want us to have sex and then we go back to being friends or whatever, because that would hurt and I—“, Sebastian shut him up with a kiss.  
“Stupid, idiotic Hummel. You really aren’t smart. I like you. I thought you’d noticed, because everyone else did, but it seems like you’re still thinking about my old ways. So, just to clarify, we are doing this because I want to and I can’t hold back anymore.”. He lowered his head and kissed Kurt’s smiling face again.  
Five minutes later, they heard the front door opening and closing. They barely noticed, but then;  
“Seb?”  
“What?”  
“Now Rachel will think that you didn’t last before!”  
Slap.  
*  
Two hours later, Kurt left his room, followed by Sebastian, to shower. On the table there was a note from Rachel:  
You and Sebastian finally made it. But maybe, he should work on his stamina. Tell him that Brody could give him some advice!  
Ps: I think I’ll sleep at Bro’s tonight. And tomorrow. I never wanna hear your *short* meetings. But I’m sure they’re intense!  
Xx Rachel  
“BERRY!” yelled Sebastian, red as a tomato, while Kurt laughed like a madman.  
‘At least it worked!’


End file.
